Kellogg's
Kellogg's is a company that is best known for its brands of breakfast cereal established in 1906. In 1979, a cereal box promotion for The Muppet Movie was handled by Kellogg's, on Corn Flakes boxes in Australia. Muppet stickers were included in each box, which could be used to decorate illustrated scenes on the back of the boxes. In the United States, the Muppet Movie cereal box promotion was handled by General Mills, on Cheerios boxes. Big Bird was featured on the front cover of a collector's edition Corn Flakes box, featuring the street sign for Sesame Street and five of its international counterparts, commemorating Sesame Street's 30th anniversary. In 2000, Kellogg's cereals offered a series of twenty-four small (usually less than 4") Sesame Street Mini Beans in their cereal boxes. They were based on the 1997 Tyco Beans. The following cereal brands are as followed: *Smacks: Betty Lou, Zoe, Elmo and The Amazing Mumford *Rice Krispies: Bert, Ernie, Twiddlebug and Rubber Duckie *Corn Pops: Oscar the Grouch, Honker, Baby Bear and Baby Natasha *Apple Jacks / Honey Crunch Corn Flakes: Grover, Benny Rabbit, Sherlock Hemlock and Count von Count *Frosted Flakes / Raisin Bran: Big Bird, Guy Smiley, Mr. Snuffleupagus and Barkley *Marshmallow Blasted Froot Loops 2000 with Marshmallow Millennium 2's: Telly Monster, Cookie Monster, Rosita and Herry Monster Cornflakes1.jpg|Australian cereal box promotion (front) for The Muppet Movie (1979) Cornflakes2.jpg|Australian cereal box promotion (back) for The Muppet Movie (1979) Sesamekelloggs.jpg|A few mini beans, found in Kellogg's Apple Jacks and Kellogg's Honey Crunch Corn Flakes (2000) Sesamericekrispieskelloggs.jpg|A few mini beans, found in Kellogg's Rice Krispies (2000) KelloggsRaisinBran2000.jpg|A few mini beans founded in Kellogg's Frosted Flakes and Kellogg's Raisin Bran (2000) SesameStreetKelloggsMiniBeans.jpg|A few mini beans found in Kellogg's Smacks, Kellogg's Rice Krispies, Kellogg's Corn Pops, Kellogg's Apple Jacks and Kellogg's Honey Crunch Corn Flakes (2000) TellyMonsterKelloggsMiniBean.jpg|A Telly Monster mini bean, found in Kellogg's Marshmallow Blasted Froot Loops 2000 with Marshmallow Millenium 2's (2000) CookieMonsterRositaKelloggsMiniBeans.jpg|A couple of mini beans, found in Kellogg's Marshmallow Blasted Froot Loops 2000 with Millennium 2's (2000) HerryMonsterKelloggsMiniBean.jpg|A Herry Monster mini bean, found in Kellogg's Marshmallow Blasted Froot Loops 2000 with Marshmallow Millennium 2's (2000) Kelloggsminibeanholder.jpg|A wall hanging made by Kellogg's to display the Sesame Street mini beans (2000) KelloggsSesameStreetCereal.jpg|Kellogg's testing for Sesame Street Cereal in 1998. References * "The Transylvanian Manual of Magic and Auto Repair" calls for Corn Flakes as an ingredient in a magic potion to return Count von Count's thunder in Sesame Street Episode 0974. * In Episode 1489 of Sesame Street, Oscar the Grouch keeps a tiger in his can to keep away unwanted visitors. After the tiger, named Anthony, scares off Maria, Oscar tells the tiger, "That was grrrreat!," echoing the catchphrase of Frosted Flake's mascot Tony the Tiger. * In the Bear in the Big Blue House episode, "Water, Water Everywhere," Tutter uses various boxes in his attempt to construct something to help him reach the faucet. Some of the boxes include Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, and Froot Loops. The letters of the brand's name on the boxes are somewhat obscured. * A sketch in Sesame Street Episode 4193 titled "Super K" is a spoof of the Kellogg's breakfast cereal, Special K. The company name is parodied as "Kingsley's." * In Episode 4203 of Sesame Street, WASCAR racer Kyle Skwush's car is sponsored by "Smellogg's Worm Flakes." * Several Kellogg's packages, including "Kellogg's Smacks," appear in the German Die Fraggles episode "The Cavern of Lost Dreams." * In the Fraggle Rock episode "Boober Gorg," Boober gets stuck in a bowl of "Kellogg's Honey Smacks," while thinking he is Junior Gorg. * In the Fraggle Rock episode "The Voice Inside," Wrench Doozer gets rescued by Sprocket from being buried in an avalanche of "Kellog's Honey Smacks," used in the production to simulate pebbles. * Sprocket pours himself a bowl of Corn Flakes in the Fraggle Rock episode "The Honk of Honks". DieFraggles-HöhleDerVerlorenenTräume-Kelloggs.jpg|Several Kellogg's packages on Die Fraggles. FR-413-BooberGorg-Kellogg'sSmacks.jpg|"Boober Gorg" in "Kellogg's Honey Smacks." FraggleRock-503c.jpg|Wrench getting a taste of "Kellogg's Honey Smacks." Corn Flakes Honk of Honks.jpg|"The Honk of Honks" KyleSquish.png|Smellogg's Worm Flakes sponsors Kyle Skwush. External links * Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Marketing Tie-Ins Category:Advertising References Category:Food References Category:Food